The use of cloud technology for storing and archiving video surveillance data and other video data streams has become prevalent. In this regard, when the video surveillance data is stored on a cloud network, security and access to the data becomes a very important issue. To enhance security, data stored on a cloud network is often encrypted to prevent unauthorized data access; authorized access can be provided to a user who generates the data.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult to perform video analytics, such as motion detection, on encrypted data. For example, in known systems and methods, when a cloud service provider stores video data streams based on motion information, the raw, unencrypted video data streams must be processed through a motion detection algorithm, and the output of the motion detection algorithm is used to store key interest data and to send alerts to a customer or other user. The motion detection algorithm is typically executed and run by the cloud service provider. Accordingly, the service provider must have access to the decrypted data stream, increasing the chance of unauthorized data access.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods of motion detection on encrypted or scrambled video data streams.